


De Transacciones a Sentimientos

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Seduction, Smut, así que solo sera eso, no tiene mucho mas que lo que ya puse, y ya no se que mas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis se casaron por cumplir un trato. No había sentimientos de por medio. Hasta que las cosas cambiaron y  estos aparecieron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Transacciones a Sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí les traigo este OS,.. no es muy largo, pero espero les guste. Ya saben los comentarios y kudos, son bien recibidos.  
> Así como cualquier duda o error que encuentren no duden en decirmelo.  
> Que lo disfruten :)

Harry Styles llevaba casado tres meses con Louis Tomilson. Su matrimonio había sido concertado para salvar a la familia de Louis de la ruina. Harry había pagado las numerosas deudas que el padre de Louis había generado, gracias a su afición por las apuestas. A cambio de eso, Louis había accedido a casarse con él.  Nada de sentimientos ni romanticismo. Solo una transacción.

 

Louis, no dijo ni hizo nada que demostrara que tenía algún interés por Harry, al contrario él se mostraba callado y ensimismado. Muy lejos estaba aquel muchacho vivaracho que meses atrás había llamado la atención de Harry.  Quien a su vez  había intentado hacer las cosas más llevaderas entre ellos. Le hacía preguntas sobre lo que había hecho en el día, si quería ir al cine o al teatro. O lo que quería cenar y así otras preguntas por el estilo. Pero Louis se mostró totalmente apático a sus gestos, y solo respondía:

 

_“Nada_ ”

 

_“Donde quieras”_

_“Lo que sea”_

La indignación que Harry sentía ante la indiferencia de  Louis se tornó en dolor cuando empezó a enamorarse de él. Ya no le bastaba con saber que Louis estaba ahí, deseaba sentir que él también lo quería, deseaba estar con él  como un verdadero matrimonio. Con  _todo_  lo que eso implicaba. Pero Louis se lo hacía todo muy difícil, pues a lo más que habían llegado era a un par de besos, que fueron dados más por aparentar enfrente de las personas, que por gusto propio.

Una tarde Harry no aguantó más. Y decidió ir por todo o nada.

 

Subió a la habitación de Louis — ellos dormían en habitaciones separadas — donde sabia estaba tomando un baño, después de haber tenido un largo día en la universidad.

 

Entro sin tocar, y la reacción que obtuvo fue la que esperaba, pero no se iría. No si quería que las cosas cambiaran.

 

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — dijo Louis, hundiéndose en el agua espumosa.

 

—Soy tu esposo, tengo derecho a estar aquí ¿no?

 

—Vete… —En sus ojos parecía brillar furia, mezclado con nerviosismo.

 

—No

 

—Harry vete, por favor.

 

—No… no voy a irme

 

— ¿Qué pretendes? —trataba de aparentar dignidad.

 

—Sal de la bañera. — ordeno.

 

—No lo voy hacer, no hasta que te vayas — dijo Louis con obstinación. A Harry le encantaba que fuera terco, pero no con él.

 

—Sal de la bañera. —repitió Harry con autoridad.

 

—No… — repitió Louis, hundiéndose más en el agua, si eso era posible en un  intento de protegerse.

 

— ¿Quieres que te saque yo mismo?, sabes que soy capaz.

 

— No te atreverías — desafío el muchacho.

 

—Por qué estas tan seguro.

 

—Porque tú me lo prometiste… la noche de nuestra boda. —Dijo Louis en un susurro —  Dijiste que nunca me forzarías a nada.

 

Harry no pudo seguir con lo que tenía planeado después de escuchar a Louis decir aquello, así que  solo suspiro y salió del baño, dejando a Louis solo para que terminara de bañarse  tranquilo o al menos lo intentara.

 

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Louis saliera del baño, con solo una toalla enrollada sobre su cintura. Estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación. Por eso se llevo un susto cuando escucho la voz de Harry.

 

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes un cuerpo realmente provocador? —dijo sentado cerca de la puerta. Louis no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras, ya que nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido. Y muy a su pesar, le agradaba que fuera Harry quien lo hizo.

 

Harry se deleitó con la hermosa visión que tenia frente a él. Si bien había quedado claro que no obligaría a Louis a nada, no se iba a ir de ahí sin saber con exactitud qué es lo que su esposo sentía por él.

 

Louis podía ver a Harry, recorrer su cuerpo con suma atención y empezó a temblar ligeramente, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, y un nudo en la garganta que parecía que lo iba a ahogar.

 

—Eres  hermoso… —El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco al escucharlo.

 

Entonces Harry se levanto y se acerco a donde Louis estaba parado, sin dejar de contemplarlo. Louis no se movió, ni siquiera lo intento. Harry se paro justo frente a él y lo rodeo por la cintura. Louis  al no saber cómo reaccionar, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry.

 

—Harry, ¿Qué haces?

 

—Nada, solo quiero abrazarte… hueles bien —respondió hundiendo su nariz entre el cuello y hombro de Louis.

 

Louis solo se dejo abrazar, no dijo nada… no podía, Así que solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que Harry esta despertando en él.

 

Tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo le permitió a Harry sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de Louis.

 

— Jamás te deseé tanto como esta noche — Habló sin aflojar su abrazo, con un tono sorprendentemente dulce que estremeció a Louis. 

 

Harry hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para poder contemplar la reacción de Louis. Quien parecía haber perdido la habilidad de hablar.

 

—Jamás te lo había dicho, pero realmente quiero estar contigo — Harry se debatía entre la ternura y el deseo. La cara de Louis sonrojada, sus ojos azules titilantes, sus labios enrojecidos y húmedos del agua, tan apetecibles…

 

Lo soltó, pero permaneció frente a él, a menos de dos pasos, erguido en toda su estatura. Louis enfoco la mirada en otra parte. No se sentía con fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada. Y la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a pasar, aumentaba su nerviosismo.

 

—Tu piel es tan suave… — Dijo Harry, mientras comenzaba a recorres el brazo de Louis con la punta de los dedos. Louis cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación. Su respiración muy a su pesar se había alterado y Harry tomo eso como una buena señal, pero no iba a confiarse. Y sobre todo no iba a acelerar las cosas. —Buenas noches, Lou — dijo como sin nada y dio media vuelta para irse. Pero los brazos de Louis se lo impidieron.

 

Louis se quedo ahí parado, con el corazón latiéndole al máximo. Pero sobre todo se quedo deseando que Harry no se hubiera detenido.

 

* * *

Los días pasaron y la tensión entre la pareja era cada vez mayor, pero a diferencia de antes, en esta ocasión los dos disfrutaban de la situación, pues consciente o inconscientemente— aun no estaban seguros — habían comenzado un sutil juego de seducción.

 

Louis había empezado a ser más atento con Harry, después de que este llegara del trabajo. Le preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa como había estado su día.

 

Harry encantado le respondía relatándole lo sucedió en la compañía. Después cenaban en total calma  y a la hora de dormir se despedían con un suave beso en la mejilla, era algo pequeño e inocente, pero que provocaba demasiadas sensaciones en ambos. Pero aun no era lo que Harry necesitaba.

 

Una noche nuevamente después de cenar se dispusieron a ir a dormir, y como desde hacía unos días Louis se acerco para darle un beso a Harry en la mejilla, pero en esta ocasión Harry se adelanto y beso a Louis en los labios.

 

—Mmm Harry que haces… — dijo intentando zafarse, pero no lo logro.

 

—Nada, solo quería besarte. Eres mi esposo ¿recuerdas?

 

Y volvió a unir sus bocas, y esa vez, Louis ya no se opuso, dejo que Harry lo besara todo lo que quisiera.

 

A Louis se le escapó un jadeo, la respiración se le había alterado poco a poco. Fue la señal que Harry había estado esperando. Tomo a Louis en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación. No rompió el beso en ningún momento.

 

Lo coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarlo con una tortuosa languidez. Mientras desabrochaba los botones de camisa. Y aunque Louis no quería sentir placer, estaba disfrutando aquella maldita caricia. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero era una sensación demasiado agradable para negarla, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, no quería que Harry pensase que le gustaba, pero él se estaba dando cuenta, su sonrisa de medio lado lo decía todo. Y Harry no sólo lo sabía por los débiles jadeos que se escapaban de su boca y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba alternadamente, sino porque la mano que lo seguía sujetando, le daba apretoncitos de manera involuntaria, cada vez que sentía un pequeño momento de placer. Lo que lo guiaba a acariciarlo mejor.

 

Quería hacerlo disfrutar, quería demostrarle que el sexo con él podía ser maravilloso para los dos. Estaba harto de no poder hacer el amor con su esposo. Y la manera de conseguirlo no era forzarlo. Como seguramente esperaba Louis que haría cuando entro a su habitación aquella noche. Harry  lo sabía muy bien, la manera de conseguir a un Louis entregado, un Louis que le pidiera que lo amase, era justo lo contrario, provocarlo lentamente, procurarle el máximo placer y despertar al fin sus ganas. Su mayor sueño era que él lo deseara, que él se lo pidiera.

 

Por fin sus labios decidieron tomar posesión de algo más que sus labios. Empezó a besar el cuello bajando hasta su el pecho de Louis, acercándose al ombligo. Sus jadeos iban al ritmo de los besos de Harry, sus ojos azules se cerraron, y su mano izquierda, libre y sin saber que hacer hasta ahora, acabó enredándose entre los rizos color chocolate de Harry. Este gesto lo invitó a alcanzar nuevos objetivos y sus labios empezaron a besar con dedicación sus muslos, mientras su mano recorría suavemente toda su espalda. Louis echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sus ojos seguían cerrados, los gemidos no se hicieron de rogar, empezando a brotar de sus labios, el placer de aquellos besos y caricias estaba empezando a dominarlo. Los labios y la lengua de Harry hacían milagros en su piel.

 

Nunca imaginó que pudiera sentir algo así, tan intenso, tan maravilloso, al intimar con él. Siempre había pensado que el sexo si llegaba a ocurrir entre ellos, sería algo breve, frío y egoísta. Pero ahora con toda esa ternura que Harry le estaba demostrando, todo ese placer… ¿por qué nunca pensó que algo así podría suceder?

 

Harry de pronto se detuvo y se alejo de Louis, se quedaron observando por un momento. Muchas preguntas flotaron en el aire.

 

_¿Se esta arrepintiendo?_  —pensaba Louis

 

_¿Y si es pronto para hacerlo?_  — Pensaba Harry, pues no quería asustar a Louis. No quería echar a perder todo lo que había avanzado esa noche. Pero Louis tenía muy claro lo que quería de él esa noche e hizo algo que disipó los titubeos de Harry. Se levanto un poco y beso a Harry, bajando después lentamente hasta su cuello. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón bombeaba henchido de felicidad en su pecho.

 

—Ven… —susurró Louis con la voz más suave que de costumbre. Harry se acostó sobre él, y Louis rodeó su cuello con los brazos y dijo esas palabras que Harry llevaba meses anhelando escuchar de su boca. —Hazme el amor… —sus ojos estaban humedecidos de emoción, para el también era un momento muy especial y al fin deseado— esta noche quiero sentirte dentro de mí, te necesito… Harry…necesito a mi esposo.

 

—Louis…

 

Para Harry ya no hizo falta más,  y cubrió la boca de Louis con un beso hambriento y se dispuso a darle lo que le había pedido. Aquella sería para ambos la  noche de bodas que siempre desearon vivir. Y también era el inicio de su historia, pues lo sucedido anteriormente, sería un recuerdo borroso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima :)


End file.
